Ravens Misery
by Tragic-Downfall
Summary: A Demon moved into Ravens's mind, leaving her emotions to be weird and her powerless. The demon feeds off of her feelings making her develope fellings for someone else.
1. Chapter 1

_**I didnt use a beta reader and i know i suck at grammer and spelling but im getting better i think so sorry if its hard to understand.**_

Raven was more depressed than usual, she couldn't stop thinking of Beast Boy and she couldn't sleep because of this. So she spent her nights reading on why she can't stop thinking of him. She found a couple of reasons that she didn't believe in.

"Love, who would love a depressing, boring ugly girl like me", sighed Raven.

Sitting on her floor cross legged in the dark, she fell on her back and grunted. "Why is this so complicated he's short, green, annoying and funny, cute and why am I saying this" asked Raven.

There was a knock on her door, "Hey Raven haven't seen you all day, what gives" asked Beast Boy.

Raven shot upward in joy and she ran to the door. About halfway there she stopped herself, "Don't get too excited, remember you don't like him, he's too green and cute" Raven annoyed herself with that thought and she opened the door slowly to see a big smiling Beast Boy.

"Hey we missed you, and why are you in your room still its three in the afternoon", asked Beast Boy.

Raven hid her blushing face in the darkness of her room, thinking "Is he kidding or serious about missing me".

"So now you're going to ignore me, fine", snapped Beast Boy.

Raven quickly yelled, "no, sorry I didn't sleep well I'll be out in a second" said Raven more happy than usual.

Beast Boys stopped, smiled and looked at her weird as she closed her door and he walked away. Raven got ready as quick as she could and opened the door with a smile on her face and she made her way to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror, "yuck, I need to grow out my hair or something I look terrible".

She started laughing for no reason, and scared herself. Ignoring that random outburst she started washing her face and brushed her teeth. She herd Cyborg yelling at Beast Boy "Why do we only have tofu eggs and veggie burgers"?

"Hello vegetarian in the house" replied Beast Boy.

"Well turn into a cow or something so I can eat you "Yelled Cyborg.

She herd Cyborg chasing Beast Boy down the hallway were the bathroom she in. She poked her head out to see a blur of green go behind her, "save me Raven he's going to eat me" pleaded Beast Boy.

Raven used her magic to pull Beast Boys socks off and threw them at Cyborg's eyes. Cyborg cried, "anything but Beast Boys socks" and Cyborg ran away.

Raven burst into laughter with Beast Boy. No one's herds Raven laugh outside her mind except Robin and Starfire. They all investigated except Beast Boy and Robin asked Raven, "Is everything all right, are you feeling alright"?

"I'm fine, just enjoying a laugh with my best friend" replied Raven.

"Well because of you, im going to have nightmares of Beast Boys socks" said Cyborg.

Just than the alarm went off, "Sorry but no nightmares right now, Titans Go".

Cyborg got into the T car, Robin on his motorcycle and the rest flew. The flyers out flew Beast Boy with ease, Raven slowed down to help him out "hurry up you slowpoke" giggled Raven.

"Dude why you so happy", panted Beast Boy.

"Because I'm in a good mood" replied Raven.

"Well I like it, when we get back you want to play stench ball", asked Beast Boy.

"Let me think about it", Said Raven.

They made it to their destination and Dr. Light was stealing a bunch of fancy batteries. Robin came out of nowhere and landed in front of Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire. Cyborg came drifting around the corner and joined them.

"Dr. Light put those back or do you need them for your flashlights" Said Robin.

"You think your clever but you can't stop me, once I put these batteries in I will be able to control light itself" Yelled Dr. Light.

He quickly put them in his suit and he started glowing a bright white and yellow. Robin threw a couple of grenades and there was no explosion just a tiny boom. Cyborg shot his sonic canon but it was just sound, Starfire threw her star bolts but nothing came out. Dr. Light shot Cyborg but Raven protected him and she threw a car but Dr. Light blew it up before it could hit him.

Dr. Light shot the ground and made a light wave and knocked out Cyborg, Robin and Starfire. Raven Protected herself and Beast Boy was flying overhead and turned into a elephant. Dr. Light made a light shield and shield Bashed him away.

Raven used her power to throw him around so her teammates could recover but he teleported into the air and appeared behind Raven and made a light whip and wrapped it around her and teleported with her and Beast Boy dived at her just at the last second. He reappeared without Raven behind the rest of the Titan.

"I don't like her she scares me, but she won't be scaring anyone anymore".

"Wears Raven" demanded Robin.

Raven appeared behind Dr. Light, "you forgot that I can teleport too".

Dr. Light turned around in annoyance and charged at Raven with light in his hand. Raven was surprised at this burst of anger and she was punched in the face with a force that Raven fell to the ground, everything went black.

The others took this chance to hit Dr. Light in the back and take him out.

Raven awoke on a table, Cyborg was helping her heal and Beast Boy was just there to bug Cyborg. Beast Boy shouted with joy to see her awake, "you're awake"!

This scared Cyborg and made Raven wide awake "do I have to try to eat you again" threatened Cyborg.

Raven sat up and held her head and yelled "urrg" she fell on her back again.

"Raven whats wrong", yelled Cyborg.

Raven rolled around, "My head huuurts".

"Beast Boy go get help" yelled Cyborg.

"On it", and Beast Boy ran to go find Robin.

Cyborg pulled out a syringe and injected Raven in the arm with heavy sleeping stuff, and she was out.

**This is my first story I know it's every were right now but it will come together next chapt. If you liked it when Raven was happy it might not be happy next chapt. Please Review and tell me what you think, don't be scared to be mean if you have to any review is welcomed. No bet**


	2. Chapter 2

Raven two

"w-weare am I" Said Raven Groggily standing up.

She stumbled into a tree and rested there for a moment to figure out where she's was at. She looked around to find out that she's in a cornfield witch is weird since trees don't grow in them and last thing she remembered she was on a table.

She felt the tree bark start to move on her. She screeched when she actually looked at the tree, it was transparent and you could see organs in it. Something in the tree top was moving towards her so she tried using her powers but no use. Raven backed away from it just to be safe, and to get a better look.

What she saw horrifying to her, an intestine snake four times the size of any snake shes ever seen and it was slithering toward her. Raven panicked and ran thru the field until she was out of breath. Raven looked up to see it wasn't a corn field at all.

Instead of corn cobs and husk it was human limbs incased in stomach skin. Raven tried to fly above them but her powers were gone. She panicked and started running again, she ran and ran until she came across a broken farm house. She walked up to it and she could hear someone rocking in a chair on the porch.

She couldn't see it but it it gave her chills down her spine. As she started walking towards the farm that was now a good 75 yards away she noticed every step she took the sky got dark. She backed up and nothing happened. She started walking anyways and it got darker and darker until it was pitch black.

She followed the rocking noise slowly. She was used to it by now, she was walking incredibly slow because of fear. She stumbled over some steps eventually and scraped her knee against a nail. Raven stood up and carefully walked up the stairs. The rocking chair sounded like it was right next to her, she stopped and looked over.

The noise stopped and Raven gulped and asked, "u-uh hello"

She heard a loud thump next to her, and she screamed. Raven squinted her eyes to hopefully be able to see but it was an unnatural darkness. She felt something wet touch her leg she froze in fear. It continued up her leg and across her girl spot and up her stomach. Raven panicked and she started walking backwards and she fell down the stairs. Before she smashed her head against the ground she felt that nail puncture her back.

"She screamed in pain and something was shaking her, "Raven, Raven, it going to be ok" said Robin

Raven was crying and breathing heavily trying to hold her back were the nail went thru.

"Raven what happened I put you to sleep and you disappeared on me" asked Cyborg.

"I don't want to talk about it" said Raven in a shaky voice.

"It going to be ok, nothing here to hurt you" said Beast Boy.

Raven stood up and every one noticed her leg had a hole in it were Raven first fell. Raven turned and lifted her cloak and asked, "Is there a hole or anything on my back"?

"Yah there's a nail sticking out of you", Replied Beast Boy.

Beast Boy grabbed the nail and pulled it out and Raven screamed in pain. They examined the nail it didn't look like a typical nail, hooks were growing as they watched and it was becoming very heavy. Beast boy dropped it and it hit the floor with a loud thud.

Cyborg tried to pick it up but it was too heavy, "That's one heck of a nail".

"I don't think that's a nail cyborg, but whatever it is it was meant to hurt" Said Robin.

They all tried to pick it up until it fell thru the floor, they watched it make a hole all the way to the bottom.

"Titians get that nail" yelled Robin.

They all ran through the door except Raven and Beast Boy, "It's going to be ok Raven well integrate that nail and find out everything" and Beast Boy took off.

Raven put her hood up and giggled at a mental picture of them yelling at a nail. She was confused at why she was randomly happy. But she ignored it for now and made her way down to the rest of the group. When she arrived the group was trying to find the nail and she looked up and saw a clear hole going all the way up to the room were the nail fell from.

They searched for about 15 minutes and called it quits for the night, "were ever that nail went it won't be hurting anyone" said Robin in a assuring voice.

They all made their way to the living room, when Beast boy pulled out a couple of movies I know its been a carzy day but we can still have a fun night, so what movie do you want watch, I got, Super Metal Death Destroyer for a horror action, or Bum Rush for a comedy"?

They all voted for Bum Rush except Cyborg, and they gave Raven a weird look for voting for a funny movie, "Raven are you feeling alright, when you disappeared", said Robin before he was cut off.

"I said I don't want to talk about it", snapped Raven.

Beast Boy popped the movie in, they all were watching the movie and didn't even notice Raven disappear into thin air.

Raven was falling and all around her were pictures of her kissing Beast Boy. She looked down and noticed she was about to fall into complete darkness again. She hit the ground with a loud thud. She quickly held her stomach in pain and tried to regain her breath. She stopped for a moment to listen and all she could hear was the squeaky rocking chair.

She stood up and ran away from it, the sound of the chair was getting dim and like a Doppler effect it started getting louder. She stopped and screamed, "Leave me alone, why are you doing this"?

No answer and all she got in return was more of that rocking chair she been hearing the whole time and a wall that was slowly pushing her closer to the rocking chair. She squeaked and started running forward until she tripped over some stairs.

Raven landed right next to the rocking chair and it stopped. She heard a door creak open and she was Pulled in by her hair and slammed onto what felt like a wooden table. She felt sharp slowly make its way up her leg into between her thighs.

Raven screamed and tried to get off to run but it grabbed her by her leg. She felt something cold on her ankle that a clicking noise. She started kicking with her other leg and she kicked whatever it was somewhere because it didn't budge. Her other leg was grabbed and held down by something metal and cold.

Raven sat up to try to free her legs. Her left arm was restrained by something cold and metal, her right arm was quickly subdued. Raven was completely helpless with no powers and her arms and legs were spread apart, she started squirming and trying to get free.

A dim light was turned on and what she saw made her scream.

**Im no good at being creepy but next chapt i will try harder, if anyone cares about this story. I know when Raven woke up from that place it kind of went fast but that is because im no good a typeing conversations and i dont like typein them either, But i hoped you like it anyways if not tell me what i did wrong so i can hopfully avoid that mistake again.**


End file.
